


Nicht Euklidisch

by naboru



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Nonsense
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud überrascht Reno mit seinem Wissen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicht Euklidisch

**Titel:** Nicht Euklidisch  
 **Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
 **Challenge:** # 2 Tunneleffekt  
[](http://fanfic100-de.livejournal.com/profile)[ **fanfic100_de**](http://fanfic100-de.livejournal.com/)   **Prompt:** 077\. Was?  
 **Wörter:** 638  
 **Warnung:** sollte com werden…  <.<  
 **Charas:** Reno, Cloud  
 **Pairing:** Cloud x Reno  
 **Disclaimer:** Keiner der Final Fantasy-Charas gehört mir, und ich mach mit dieser Geschichte auch kein Geld.   
 **Für:** [](http://120-minuten.livejournal.com/profile)[**120_minuten**](http://120-minuten.livejournal.com/)

 **KommentAr:** Keine Ahnung… ist nicht so geworden, wie ich es wollte… Irgendwie… Keine Ahnung… *unzufrieden ist* Irgendwie bezweifle ich Auch grAd, ob dAs, wAs ich geschrieben hab, überhaupt Sinn ergibt *drop*  
Egal…

 **Nicht Euklidisch  
**  
„Hier.“ Cloud stellte Reno seine Tasse Kaffee auf den Tisch.  
„Milch… du hast wieder die Milch vergessen…“, meinte der Rothaarige nüchtern, so wie immer, hatten sie diesen Dialog doch nicht zum ersten Mal.  
„Hm…“ Cloud nickte nur und ging zurück in die Küche, was Reno grinsen ließ.  
Müde fuhr er sich durch die Haare und rutschte auf der Couch etwas tiefer, bevor er mehr oder weniger interessiert durch die Fernsehkanäle schaltete und schließlich bei irgendeiner annähernd spannenden Dokumentation hängen blieb.  
Der Moderator erzählte äußerst euphorisch über irgendwelche Teilchen und der Rothaarige musste bei diesem Wort irgendwie an Gebäck denken.  
„Kuchen wär jetzt toll…“, murmelte er leise, wurde jedoch von Cloud gehört, der gerade wieder hereinkam.  
„Tifa hat keinen gebacken… Tut mir Leid…“  
Tief einatmend setzte Reno sich etwas auf. „Entschuldige dich nicht immer…“  
„Hm…“ Ebenfalls müde setzte sich der Blonde auf das Sofa, lehnte sich nach hinten und schloss kurz die Augen.

Sie saßen einen Moment schweigend nebeneinander, als Reno plötzlich die Stille brach und ohne für Cloud erkennbaren Zusammenhang fragte: „Was is’n der Tunneleffekt?“  
„…“ Der Blonde runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso?“  
„Nur so… sag bloß, du weißt das!“  
„Tunneleffekt.“ Er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, bevor er weiter sprach: „Wenn Teilchen ihre Potentialbarriere durchbrechen…"  
„A…ha?“  
„Ja… ‚Der Tunneleffekt ist der quantenmechanische Effekt, der Teilchen die Überwindung endlicher Potentialbarrieren erlaubt, welche nach den Vorstellungen der klassischen Physik für diese Teilchen unüberwindbar wären’.“ Wie beiläufig ratterte Cloud die Erklärung runter, die Reno jedoch nicht wirklich weiter half.  
„Äh… Aha… okay… Und jetzt noch mal für jemanden, der keinen Doktor in Physik hat…“  
Seufzend richtete sich der Blonde etwas auf und sah emotionslos zu Reno. „Etwa so, als wenn du plötzlich mein Schwert heben könntest…“  
„Wa…!“ Empört zog der Rothaarige seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was soll das denn heißen?! Ich kann dein Schwert hoch heben!“  
„…Ja, 3 Zentimeter…“  
„Tss!“ Beleidigt lehnte Reno sich zurück und sah auf den Fernseher. „Tu nicht so, als wärst du der Beste! Wieso weißt du so einen Scheiß eigentlich?! Hast du das auswendig gelernt?!“  
„Ja…“  
„Wieso DAS denn?!“  
„Musste ich… bei Shinra….“, meinte der Blonde wie selbstverständlich.  
Reno atmete tief ein. Manchmal hasste er Clouds Art, vor allem, wenn dieser sich benahm wie eine Maschine. „Und das weißt du immer noch?! Das is doch sicher Jahre her! Und sag jetzt nicht genau, wie viele Jahre, ich will es nicht wissen!“  
Langsam auch etwas genervt zog Cloud seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Entschuldige, ich hab dir nur deine Fragen beantwortet!“  
„Ja und mich beleidigt!“  
„Das ist nur die Wahrheit…“  
„Ach… super… ist halt nicht jeder so ein Makomutant, wie du!“, motzte Reno aufgebracht, bereute jedoch sofort, das gesagt zu haben. Wahrscheinlich würde Cloud jetzt entweder ausflippen oder wieder in Depressionen versinken; bei beiden Möglichkeiten würde sich Reno elend fühlen, weswegen er schnell meinte: „Hey, das war nicht so gemeint, okay? Ich find das nur scheiße… also… das…“ Er brach ab. „Egal…“, setzte er nur murmelnd nach und vermied es, Cloud anzusehen.  
Der Blonde schwieg und an Reno nagte schon das schlechte Gewissen.  
„Wieso wolltest du das eigentlich wissen…?“, fragte Cloud plötzlich überraschenderweise.  
„Ähm“, froh darüber, dass der andere recht neutral klang und anscheinend in den nächsten Stunden nicht in die Küche gehen und Messer suchen würde, antwortete Reno leicht verlegen: „Na ja, die haben das eben erwähnt… und das [Bild](http://www.astrobenja.de/kreatives/facharbeit/imgs/qco2.jpg) dazu hat mir gefallen... Ich hab ja nicht erwartet, dass du weißt, was das ist.“  
„Weiß ich auch eigentlich nicht. Ich hab die Doku nur schon mal gesehen…“  
„Was?!“ Abrupt setzte sich Reno auf. „Boah! Und ich wunder mich schon, warum du so einen Scheiß bei Shinra lernen musstest!“  
Cloud sagte nichts dazu, sondern grinste nur.  
„Tss“, nuschelte Reno, lehnte sich dann wieder zurück und strafte den anderen mit Ignoranz. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und brummte: „Echt! Ich hasse es, wenn du versuchst witzig zu sein!“


End file.
